


If You Could Love Me...

by FlargahBlargh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlargahBlargh/pseuds/FlargahBlargh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was actually based off a post of a person I follow on Tumblr, talking about an Underfell Sans who wanted to try out soft, fluffy sex rather than his usual violent, rough sex with the reader. </p><p>If you don't know what Underfell is, go on Tumblr and find out! But the quick explanation: Underfell is an Alternate Universe of Undertale where the monsters are actually all wicked and evil and want to kill all humans and such.</p><p>Anyway, its fluffy sex Also reader is gender-neutral</p><p>ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Could Love Me...

As usual, I waited in the dark, messy room for Sans to come back from his patrol, ready to face whatever he had planned for the night. Usually, he would have his toys out, ready to play with. But tonight, I didn't see anything. Sans was a rough one; never gentle. He loved using toys most of the time, from the collar and leash, to the whips and vibrators. His words were cruel and very rarely ever kind. 

But I stayed with him anyway. It was better than being handed in and having my soul harvested. Plus, I didn't really mind the rough play. I mean, I had my cravings also. While I missed the gentle touch of a lover, this rough play was nice, too. And I would honestly just take what I could get, especially if it meant I was safe from death.

The door swung open loudly and slammed shut just as quick, making me jump from my thoughts. I could see Sans just barely in the dim light, staring at me. I straightened myself out on his mattress, waiting for him to being. Usually, he started with teasing chatter, telling me what he was going to do, or that I've been in need of punishment for something I did....but he wasn't saying anything. Honestly that made me more worried. When he was quiet, that usually meant he was in a bad mood...and that also meant that he was going to be extra violent when having sex. I mentally patted myself on the back for removing all of my clothes ahead of time. Sans had a habit of ripping my clothes off rather than taking them off, so I was running out of clothing as it was.  
I heard him huff quietly and remove his jacket, tossing it to the floor. I then heard the thump of his shoes being kicked off his feet, then saw his silhouette move over to the bed and sit down, the bed shifting with his weight. I continued to stare at him, waiting. I was getting very worried now. He never acted this way before. If he was angry he would have started by now. But he just....sat there, in silence. 

Soon, I felt his bony hands gently grab my face and shifted me forward and slightly up. Sans was towering over me, his red eyes staring at mine. I blinked and waited. This was new...he was never this gentle before. I noticed the look on his face, which added to the new feeling. He looked...unsure. His mouth was fully closed, his gold tooth shimmering just out of his bony lip (never understood the lips thing with him and his brother being skeletons). His face was flush and his eyes looked like they were reading something. 

Slowly he brought his face down to mine, his eyes shutting and his lips pressing gently against mine in what could only be described as a...passionate kiss. I felt my body stiffen at the suddenly new affection. He's never been affectionate before. I could feel my heart racing. It was actually pretty scary. I couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into him all of a sudden.

I felt the weight shift and I was gently laid back on the bed, our lips parting. Sans situated himself between my legs and continued to stare at me. While his eyes didn't move, his hands did. Slowly sliding from my face to my neck, then to my chest where his thumbs gently glided over my nipples, causing a shudder out of me. His hands continued downward over my stomach and hips and legs all the way to my ankles. He pulled his hands back up and placed them on either side of my head.  
Finally I cleared my throat and spoke. "S-Sans...?" I asked. I wasn't sure exactly what to ask or say, but it seemed he didn't know either. He remained quiet and flustered as he brought his head down to my lips once more, giving me a soft and swift kiss on the lips, then he moved to my cheek, then to my chin and neck and continued downward. Every gentle kiss left a strange tingling sensation on my skin. It felt...good. When Sans would reach a bruise or bite that was left from his past ventures over my body his lips would linger, and his tongue would slide from between his teeth and lips and gently stroke across the wounded area. I sighed contently as he did so, the feeling sending a strange comfort throughout my body.

My head continued to swim with questions as me moved all the way down to my thighs, running his tongue....lovingly? across each mark left. I hummed approvingly, spreading my legs further. I was really starting to like this. It was still a little unsettling, considering he's never done anything like this, but God, It was amazing. He moved his head back up to mine, nuzzling his face into my neck and letting out a soft sigh. I decided to tempt fate and move my hands around him, gripping the back of his shirt. I felt him stiffen for a moment, but then melt into my touch. 

I could hear him mumbling words I couldn't quite catch when I felt one of his hands slide between my legs and start rubbing my most sensitive areas. I gasped, gripping his shirt tighter. He nuzzled his face deeper into the crook of my neck, continuing to softly play between my legs. I felt the soft graze of his teeth and the wet and warm feeling of his tongue play along my collar bone. I moaned quietly, bucking my hips forward into his hand. He lifted himself up, grabbing the backs of my knees and shifting them over his shoulders carefully. I gripped the blankets below me tightly, waiting.

I was absolutely in love with the soft and kind play he was offering tonight. I even dared to think that maybe...maybe he was finally softening up for me. Maybe he was finally deciding to show how much he cared, for once, rather than just roughly playing for a good time? I decided that right now, in this moment, there was nothing wrong with hoping...with wanting it to be true. So I believed it.

I felt his fingers sink deep inside me, causing me to cry out in surprise. I had been so lost in thought I hadn't even seen him lube up with hand. I moaned as his fingers slid in and out of me slowly, rubbing around inside me. He then slid another finger inside, scissoring me perfectly. I whimpered, shifting and trying to make him go faster, but he seemed to refuse. I could see the soft glow in his pants, pressing hard at the seem. He was ready and so was I. "Sans...please..." I whimpered quietly. His hand froze and his eyes darted up to me, staring at me for a moment. He bit his bottom lip, then slid his fingers out of me, grabbing his pants and pulling them down around his knees. His cock sprung forward, which he grabbed and ran his lubed fingers along for a moment. I could hear the soft pants coming from him and even a soft whimper. 

I gripped the bed sheets tighter as he positioned his cock to my entrance, rubbing gently before pressing in. Just the tip went in, then he pulled back out, then went back in, slowly inching more and more of himself in with each push forward. I groaned, growing impatient. I loved how caring he was being. I loved how soft he was going, but at the same time, I was so ready. I wanted him to start moving faster, but he wasn't budging.

Soon he was sheathed all the way inside me, huffing and puffing as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against mine. He was still mumbling something incoherent, but that didn't matter to me anymore. He was finally starting to move. His thrusts were soft, but long. Going almost all the way out, then all the way back in. It felt amazing. It was so different from all the times he just rammed away at me. I groaned, gripping the front of his shirt tightly, wrapping my legs around his waist to pull him closer. His head sunk down to my chest, his tongue running over my nipples softly. I cried out, feeling him starting to pick up his pace. With each thrust, I let out a soft moan, and he a soft pant or grunt.

It didn't take long before I was starting to feel the warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. "S-Sans...I-I'm soooo close!" I gasped, my hips thrusting down with every one of his thrusts forward. He still didn't speak, only nodded and began to softly suck on my neck, licking the hickeys he left behind. 

I felt my vision go blurry as I cried out, tightening around Sans and pulling him in for a hard kiss. His thrusts where choppy and soon he came, giving one final thrust as he came inside me. He didn't move for a good moment. I could feel his arms shaking, ready to collapse. He slowly inched his way out of me before rolling off to the side of me and groaning loudly, not even bothering to pull up his pants.

I could feel his cum dripping out of me, but I was too caught up in my thoughts to care. He had finally shown me how much he cared. That had to be it, right? Why else would he have been so soft, so kind, so gentle? But now reality was really starting to set in. He would leave soon, or kick me out of his room like he always did. After we had our fun, it was always like that.

I sighed heavily and slowly sat up to leave, but I felt Sans arm quickly wrap around my waist and pull me back down onto the bed, where he pulled me close. He rested his chin on my head and sighed once more, hugging me close.  
I could feel tears stinging my eyes. Was this really happening? Was Sans truly warming up to me, finally? I hummed, wrapping my arms around him in turn, nuzzling my face into his chest.

I didn't care. At this point, all I wanted to do was hold Sans close and never let go. As I dozed off, I could hear him mumbling again. I almost caught the three words he said, but I just couldn't quite hear it as I faded into sleep.


End file.
